As a technique for predicting a user's behavior, in particular, there has been suggested a conventional method for using a movement history so as to utilize the movement history for marketing and recommending information. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent applications No. 2000-293540 and No. 2000-324246 disclose a method for (i) storing a user's movement history using an information terminal provided with a function of a Personal Handyphone System (PHS) or a cellular phone, (ii) predicting the user's behavior based on the movement history and (iii) transmitting information associated with the predicted behavior via a PHS network or a cellular phone network to the information terminal.
However, such conventional method as described above is a technique for providing service according to only position information of a single device, for example, by collecting a movement history of a cellular phone between base stations. In the future, networking of devices is expected to develop even more. Thus, there is need for integrating information of various operation histories collected from a plurality of devices owned by a user, and using such integrated information to provide service, via network, such as a marketing research like analyzing the user's taste and recommending content.